Dream or Reality ?
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: Est-ce un rêve ? Ou bien la simple réalité C'est à vous d'en juger !


Ami du jour bonjour, ami du soir bonsoir, ami de la nuit bonne nuit.

Avec une motivation débordante et une inspiration immense, j'ai décidé de vous pondre un petit one-shot parce que,

D'un : Il pleut, moi pas pouvoir sortir

De deux : Le CielSeba est devenu mon pairing préféré ( d'ailleurs si quelqu'un sait où trouver un lien du doujinshi Lip Service, pairing Sebastian x Ciel, peut-il me le dire o/ ? Thankyu ! ) Et puis j'ai décidé de reprendre un peu le thème du théatre, comme dans Hamlet.

Également, je fais mon possible pour écrire mes fics rapidement, mais c'est assez compliqué. Retrouvez moi sur ma page dédié au cosplay : BeckyCosplay

Bref, le voici ! Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, tout appartient à Yana Toboso, rien n'est inventé. Et un peu à Shakespeare aussi.

Dream or Reality ?

Londres, 23h30.

Le ciel obscur, les étoiles cachées derrière d'épais nuages, le vent froid faisant virevolter les doux flocons que déverse le ciel,...nous sommes en hiver. Les rues sont éclairées par quelques lampadaires dont la flamme continuait de brûler, apportant une note douce et chaude aux quelques passants.

Les traces de fiacre avait été recouvertes par la neige, c'était désormais un manteau blanc et froid qui recouvrait la capitale.

En s'éloignant du coeur de la ville, le paysage devenait presque fantastique. L'herbe et les arbres étaient figés, blancs. Lorsque quelques rayons de lune parvenaient à percer la couche nuageuse, le givre sur les branches, la neige sur les pierres, sur l'herbe, tout brillait de milles-feux, avec les quelques éclats de la lune. Rien ne bougeait. C'était magique.

En sortant de cette forêt, on pouvait distinguer un grand manoir, demeure de l'illustre famille Phantomhive. Les jardins extérieurs, le sol ainsi que le manoir avait reçu cette poudre blanche et froide tombant du ciel depuis quelques jours. Les chouettes surveillaient le paysage de leur branche, à l'affût de la moindre proie.

Le maître de ces lieux, Ciel Phantomhive, jeune garçon mystérieux de 13 ans, était allongé dans son lit. Son visage était rouge et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il tremblait de froid. A ses cotés, un homme vêtu tout de noir à la carrure imposante, aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux d'un rouge flamboyant. Il déposa une serviette humide sur le front fiévreux de l'enfant, qui, au contact du froid, sembla se calmer. Sebastian soupira puis remonta les couvertures sur le corps malade de Ciel. Il éteignit le chandelier et sortit de la chambre.

- Dormez bien monsieur, murmura-t-il.

La porte se referma sans le moindre bruit. Le majordome tourna les talons et descendit dans les cuisines afin de s'occuper. En tant que démon, il ne ressentait pas la fatigue, et n'éprouvait donc pas le besoin de dormir. Tandis qu'il sortait les aliments dont il aurait besoin, un hurlement provenant du haut se fit entendre. L'homme, en à peine quelques minutes, entra dans la chambre où dormait son jeune maître. Là, il trouva celui-ci, assis sur son lit, enroulé dans sa couverture, un pistolet à la main. Son corps tremblait, son souffle était court.

- Se-Sebastian ! Fais les disparaître... Fais disparaître ces ombres qui me torturent et m'étouffent !

- Monsieur, reposez-vous. Si vous ne vous endormez pas l'esprit tranquille, ces mauvais rêves continueront de vous hanter. fit-il en recouchant son petit maître.

Le majordome rallongea l'enfant puis s'occupa de le border et de remettre en place les couvertures. Il retira un de ses gants puis posa sa main nue sur le visage bouillant de Ciel. Ce dernier ferma les yeux progressivement, envahit par le bien-être; il s'endormit serein.

_Ciel marchait... Il marchait dans un tunnel sans fin, noir et froid. Il était seul, il n'y avait aucun autre bruit que celui de ses pieds claquant sur le sol. Ces bruits résonnaient dans le tunnel. Perdu et désemparé, il tomba sur le sol à genoux sur le sol. Une lumière blanche illumina tout le tunnel._

_« Jeune maître ! »_

_Une main habillée de blanc attrapa le bras du jeune garçon et le tira hors de la lumière. Il se retrouva assis sur le fauteuil de son bureau lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. _

_- Vous êtes enfin réveillé monsieur ? annonça une voix._

_- Sebastian ? Mais que s'est-il passé ?_

_- J'ai fait du thé Darjeeling et du gâteau aux fruits rouges pour le goûter._

_- Bien. répondit le Comte en saisissant ce que lui tendait l'homme en noir._

_Ciel mangea et bu dans le plus grand silence. Seuls les tic tac de l'horloge venait le briser. Sebastian se mit à la préparation du dîner. Il sortit de la viande crue, des légumes, des épices et posa le tout sur le plan de travail. Il allait se mettre au travail lorsque la sonnette de la chambre retentit._

_- Monsieur, puis-je travailler en paix ? soupira-t-il._

_Et il sortit des cuisines en soufflant et se dirigea à l'étage. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du bureau, il se souvint d'une chose : son maître allait donner une représentation de Roméo et Juliette, et en tant que Comte Phantomhive, il se devait de faire partie de la pièce, mais ça, il l'ignorait encore. Sebastian entra donc dans la pièce._

_- Vous m'avez demandé monsieur ? demanda-t-il._

_- Ah ! Sebastian ! N'y aurait-il pas quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler, par le plus grand des hasards ?_

_Le majordome paniqua : son maître avait-il deviné que son plus fidèle serviteur lui préparait un plan diabolique ? _

_- Non monsieur. Est-ce pour cette raison que vous m'avez fait venir ? répondit-il en ne laissant rien paraître de la panique qui l'avait possédé quelques secondes avant._

_- Hm... Très bien tu peux disposer._

_L'homme en frappée noire sortit aussitôt après s'être légèrement incliné._

_- Toi tu me cache quelque chose..._

_Sebastian retourna à ses occupations, autrement dit, à la préparation du dîner._

_Ce fut la même scène chaque jour. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin..._

_« Pas question ! Je refuse ! »_

_Un livre vola à travers le bureau, puis vint s'écraser sur la tête du majordome, qui ne broncha pas. _

_- Mais monsieur, cela peut faire une très belle publicité vis à vis de vos consommateurs. Imaginez que parmi le public se trouvent des jeunes filles de votre age - il souria - c'est-à-dire, crédules, naïves et idiotes. A cet age, elles ne cherchent qu'à être belles. Aussi il suffit d'abuser de leur naïveté. Je vous propose ce slogan : " Les bonbons Phantom ont le pouvoir de transformer n'importe quel laideron en magnifique femme au teint blanc, à la beauté et à la grâce de Juliette. Goutez-les et vous verrez. " Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous jeune maître ? De plus la Reine sera présente, et je crois me souvenir que dans sa lettre elle vous faisait part de son désir de vous voir apparaître dans la pièce. _

_Ledit jeune maître hésitait entre éclater de rire ou afficher un air affligé après la prestation de son majordome. Mais il était forcé de reconnaître que l'idée de ce dernier n'était pas si mauvaise._

_- Très bien, c'est d'accord. céda-t-il enfin. Je vais participer. Mais c'est la dernière fois !_

_- Parfait ! Nous devons nous y mettre sur le champ dans ce cas. Monsieur, vous incarnerez Juliette. se moqua Sebastian. _

_- Comp...QUOI ?_

_Les jours suivant, toute la maison Phantom ainsi que certains shinigamis se mettaient aux répétitions. Les rôles avaient été réparti de cette façon :_

_. Juliette : Ciel ( on lui avait pas demandé son avis )_

_. Roméo : Sebastian _

_. Lady Montaigu : May Linn ( trop contente d'être la mère de Sebastian )_

_. Lady Capulet : Grell ( alors lui, il avait littéralement l'étoffe pour ce rôle, en plus d'aimer le rouge, il avait un redoutable talent " d'actrice " )_

_. Tibalt : William ( participait afin de surveiller ses agents )_

_. Mercutio : Ronald_

_. Benvolio : Finnian_

_. Paris : Bard_

_. Frère Laurent : Tanaka ( Qui d'autres que lui pour ce rôle ? )_

_Tout se passait plus ou moins dans la bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce que le Comte trouve un étrange colis posé sur son bureau. C'était probablement Sebastian qui l'avait posé là. Enfin peu importe. Ciel ouvrit l'objet en question et ce fut avec stupeur qu'il découvrit son contenu : une robe blanche bouffante avec dentelles, frou-frous, paillettes, et chainettes en argent. _

_D'un oeil attentif, le démon observait le plus discrètement possible son maître en train de râler dans son coin._

_- Pourquoi ne pas essayer monsieur ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans la pièce._

_- J'aimerai beaucoup vous voir dans cette robe. Allons monsieur, Juliette n'hésiterai pas un seul instant à exaucer le moindre désir de son Roméo. plaisanta-t-il._

_- Toi je vais te..._

_Un peu plus tard, une créature resplendissante de beauté apparut, brillant de mille-feux dans une robe d'une blancheur éblouissante. Ses cheveux longs oscillant entre le gris et le bleu foncé lui arrivaient dans le milieu du dos. Un teint blanc, des cils longs faisaient ressortir des yeux bleus comme l'océan. Il n'existe pas de mot pour décrire une pareille splendeur. Sebastian ouvrit des yeux ronds._

_- Qu'y a-t-il ? Ne me fixe pas de la sorte... fit Ciel en rougissant de honte._

_Le majordome se retourna avant de se transformer en fontaine de sang. Il faut dire que voir le grand Compte Ciel Phantomhive ainsi vêtu est peu courant._

_- Elle vous va à ravir monsieur._

_- Tais-toi !_

_Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Ciel pour retirer tout cet attirail. C'était une évidence, après la pièce, il allait faire sa fête à Sebastian._

_La représentation eu lieu le lendemain au Crystal Palace. La foule était venue en masse. Toutes les places assises avaient été prises et nombreuses étaient les personnes à rester debout. La Reine Victoria n'avait finalement pas fait le déplacement comme elle l'avait annoncé dans sa lettre. Dans sa loge, le Comte commençait à stresser. Il faisait les cent pas pour évacuer la pression. _

_- Etes-vous prêt jeune maître ? demanda le majordome. Le public s'impatiente._

_- ... -il inspira- Oui ! Finissons-en !_

_« Je t'aime Juliette... Je vais mourir pour toi, et te rejoindre dans le trépas. Attends moi... fit Roméo en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée. »_

_Il sortit une fiole de poison et la bu d'une traite, s'écroulant sur l'autel sur lequel était allongé le corps de Juliette. Celle-ci, que tout le monde croyait morte, se réveilla, heureuse de trouver son amant à ses cotés. Seulement, sa joie fut de courte durée, et lorsqu'elle constata que Roméo n'était plus de ce monde, elle perdit toute expression, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, pas un son. Elle prit le poignard qui se trouvait dans la veste de l'homme et l'enfonça dans sa poitrine. Les deux corps inanimés des amants furent retrouvés un peu plus tard._

_La pièce avait été un véritable fiasco : May Linn s'était cassée la figure plus d'une fois, Grell avait sorti sa tronçonneuse pour éventrer Ciel, William avait rappeler à l'ordre ses deux agents, Ronald avait fait la cour aux demoiselles du public. Quant aux autres, ils avaient tenu leur rôle avec brio ( dans la majorité des cas ). Même s'il avait fallu beaucoup de maîtrise de soi pour ne pas éclater de rire pendant la représentation. Et finalement, le public avait été conqui. Lors du défilé des artistes, Sebastian annonça le nouveau slogan de la maison Phantomhive, profitant d'avoir son maître déguisé en Juliette à portée de main._

_Tous rentrèrent au manoir ( sauf les shinigamis ), épuisés. L'enfant de 13 ans s'affalla dans son fauteuil de bureau et soupira. Plus jamais il ne recommencera ! Quand le majordome monta le dîner, il le trouva endormit, la tête posée sur son plan de travail. Il posa le plateau sur une petite table puis souleva le Comte et le prit dans ses bras. Sebastian l'allongea sur son lit et retira délicatement le bandeau qui dissimulait son oeil droit où était marqué le sceau du pacte qui liait le démon à sa proie. Doucement, il passa une main gantée dans les cheveux du jeune garçon puis embrassa le front de celui-ci._

_- Dormez bien monsieur, vous avez eu une dure journée. murmura le démon en éteignant les lumières du chandelier. Je vous aime._

Peu à peu, Ciel ouvrit ses paupières. Les yeux encore embrumés, il distingua une silhouette noire assise sur le bord de son lit. Lorsqu'enfin la netteté revint, il reconnut les yeux rouges pareils à deux rubis qui le fixaient.

- Sebastian ?

- Avez-vous bien dormi monsieur ? Votre fièvre semble s'être dissipée, c'est une bonne chose.

- J'ai fait un rêve étrange, avoua Ciel.

- Votre thé est prêt maître. Ce matin je vous ai préparé de l'Earl Grey.

- ... Je n'en veux pas... répondit le Comte.

- Monsieur ?

- Va-t'en ! Laisse moi !

- Bien.

Sebastian sortit de la chambre sans broncher. Il resta tout de même sur le seuil de la porte, à écouter le moindre bruit. A l'intérieur, Ciel réfléchissait, le visage triste. Si ce n'était qu'un rêve, cela signifiait que jamais il n'a joué dans une pièce, et que jamais Sebastian ne l'a embrassé. Et ce " je vous aime " que lui avait si doucement dit son majordome, au creu de l'oreille alors qu'il feignait de dormir, était-ce également un rêve ?

- Peu importe ! se résolut-il.

Il se leva, toujours en chemise de nuit, et sortit de la chambre. Il trouva le démon en sortant : il l'ignora. Arrivé dans son havre de paix, son bureau, il prit soin de fermer la porte et remarqua une boite posée sur la table. Curieux, il s'empressa de l'ouvrir et découvrit une robe...

- Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce-que ? Comment est-ce possible ?

- J'ai personellement fait confectionné cette robe pour vous, chère " Juliette ".

« Juliette, comme dans mon rêve... Mais, si ce n'était pas le fruit de mon subconscient, était-ce...la réalité ? Raah je rêve encore ou quoi ? » pensa le jeune Comte.

- Monsieur, avez-vous un instant ?

- Oui ?

- Venez.

Il entraîna le jeune garçon dans la chambre de celui-ci et ferma la porte. L'homme en noir s'approcha du lit et poussa très délicatement son contractant dessus. Il retira le gant de sa main gauche, mettant à nue la marque du Pacte, et caressa la joue de sa proie. Doucement, tout doucement, il approcha son visage du sien. Jusqu'à ce que leurs lèves ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres, pour finalement se toucher.

Chaud, doux et passionné. Seuls ces mots pouvaient décrire ce baiser, ils témoignaient du bien-être dans lequel se trouvait Ciel. Il était dans un état second. Son corps se réchauffait à une vitesse fulgurante et son coeur se mettait à battre rapidement. Quand Sebastian mit fin à leur union, l'enfant était rouge et haletant.

- Jeune maître, je vous aime. annonça-t-il.

- Chut... Tais-toi...

Et la majordome serra Ciel dans ses bras. Le Comte ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

Dehors, il ne neigeait plus. La lune éclairait à présent tout le manoir. Pas un seul nuage. Les étoiles pouvaient enfin dévoiler tout leur éclat. Au loin, le ciel prenait une couleur plus claire, l'aube arrivait, apportant avec elle le signe d'un jour nouveau.

Sur la table de nuit du Comte, un livre était posé. Un livre blanc où était écrit : Roméo et Juliette.

END

Voilà ! A vous de juger s'il s'agit d'un rêve ou de la réalité.

En espérant que cette fic vous ai plu. Bientôt une nouvelle fic,... Sur One Piece cette fois... Ou pas ! Je vous invite d'ailleurs à lire " Remember You That Day " pour ceux qui aimeraient One Piece xD. Voilà à la prochaine !

PS : On a gagné contre ACTA ! o/


End file.
